


Imp

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But what the Hel is Loki, M/M, One chapter has a bloody scene, Parental Manipulation Likely, Surprise babies, There will be rough sex, Thor is an Alpha, more tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: Alphas are encouraged to have sex and so Thor and Loki take advantage of that. I mean they are friends. It's only natural. And they are both Alphas. It's not like Thor is falling in love and wanting to claim another Alpha. And it's not like one of them is randomly going to drop a baby...right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta+Awesome=Sancta  
> I've been sitting on this one for a while and finally got it going good. Thanks to my beta who is like NOT playing with me when it comes to updates :)

“Thor, we have entertained this idea long enough now.” Fandral said over a pint at the weekly Thor’s Day Feast. “He’s a Frost Giant! An Imp! And an Alpha! No good could come from this affair.”

 

Thor sighed but said nothing else. No one supported the affair he started with Loki. Well, no one who knew about it, which wasn’t many. Not even Thor’s parents knew and that was with good enough reason. Loki was in short _not worthy enough_ to be a future king’s consort. He wasn’t a full breed anything for anyone.

 

Imps were creatures of pure magic, usually taking the form of a horned creature, but Loki was also part Jotun the most hated race in all the nine realms. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Loki was also a bastard, born of King Laufey and a demon.

 

There weren’t a lot of Imps left in existence and the ones that did only worked with the strongest of magic wielders. Loki was no exception. He worked for Frigga, the greatest White witch in all nine realms although some whispered that his own Chaos magic surpassed hers.

 

Thor believed it. He’d seen Loki’s magic and had even been attacked by it. It was strong and at time scary.

 

And then there was the little problem of Loki being an Alpha. An Alpha like Thor was expected to marry an Omega first to have a child and then a Beta to be his second in command. No Alpha _ever_ joined with another Alpha by law.

 

They were allowed to have fun together though. It was encouraged in fact to keep the poor Omegas from having unwanted pregnancies.

 

Thor and Loki were the same age but polar opposites. Thor spent his days working on being the next king of Asgard and bringing peace to the realms. He sat in judgement of squabbles and traveled to keep the other realms in line. Loki, when he wasn’t spending his days assisting Frigga with her spells, doing research and running her errands, seemingly lazed about doing nothing but terrorizing the servants with his lessons. When he did travel Chaos would be unleashed! Secrets would be exposed, politicians’ and gamblers’ would find themselves outsmarted, villagers’ would raise their pitchforks in anger, and everything would remain in a haze of uncertainty for days.

 

This would force Thor, or some poor council member to clean up after his latest mess, because after all, he was currently a ward of Asgard… It had made him livid. He wanted to just bash his skull in with Mjolnir and be done with it.

 

Or fuck him until the IMP was too tired to raise Hel.

 

Though Loki wasn’t always like that. He’d traveled in healing groups during plagues and fed villagers during famine. There were times that Loki was sought out for help and gave it without tricks or mischief.

 

Thor wasn’t always attracted to him. He had eyes for his female friend Sif. She was an anomaly as well, one of the rare women who joined the ranks of the Asgard army and she was succeeding thanks to her Beta status. He liked her fight and her oddity and for a while she liked him as well. In fact, there were times that Thor forgot all about the nutty creature lurking around in the dark shadows of the palace because she was around.

 

It wasn’t until Sif decided she liked being a warrior more than the idea of becoming Thor’s wife that Thor’s eyes wondered over to other potential mates in court and his eye quickly fell to Loki.

 

It was odd!!! For several reasons!

 

The first reason was because he wanted to throttle Loki most days.  The second reason was because they could barely speak to each other without flying into a rage and so preceded the first reason. But lastly, and more importantly, the main reason why this attraction was so odd… was because Alphas shouldn’t have the urge to mate another Alpha. Sexing them was fine, but wanting to lay claim? No! Absolutely not!

 

Disturbingly enough, there were other Alphas who stated they felt the same way about Loki and so that urge to lay claim to him first was furthered.

 

Like Sif, Loki was unique. There were no other Loki’s anywhere in the realms. His was tall and lean unlike Sif; much more unpredictable and wild. And he held a sexiness that Sif didn’t have. It was something that couldn’t be explained and it seemed only called to the highest ranking Alphas.

 

He had tried to stay away from him for as long as he could, knowing Asgard would not accept Loki as their future queen and not wanting to shame his family;  he had tried to keep things on a level of friendship not wanting to complicate his own life and further complicate Loki’s.

 

But then one day, Loki was uncharacteristically tipsy from too much wine and not enough food. He was so… open, not the stoic creature he usually was. He was actually social, talking and dancing, even with the mortals, whom he never was really fond of - most particularly with Steve, an Ambassador from Midgard whom he infamously despised, with a gentle smirk on his lips.

 

In that moment he was so open, so beautiful. And when he stumbled from the dining hall, talking to one of his servants about his special cure for the after effects of too much mead, Thor followed and waited in the shadows. It always amused him when he could turn the tricksters’ lessons back on him. Thor hid in the shadows quiet and patient until Loki was alone in his room for the night.

 

He cracked open Loki’s door and saw him in his bed. His room was unnaturally cool but not as cold as Jotunheim. He lay on top of his covers, one arm thrown over his eyes, mouth slightly open. Just the fact that he had fallen asleep with his clothes still on and his hair still pulled high into that complex ponytail he favored was proof of how inebriated he really was.  Thor smiled and walked closer to him.

 

He looked so peaceful sleeping on his bed, so ethereal. Loki was like no other creature known to any realm. His strength could not be defined. There was no reason for him to be able to shapeshift without a spell or any excuse for why he was so fiercely intelligent. Imps were followers not thinkers, and Jotuns were not known to be strategists. There was no reason for Loki to be anything more than what he was, but yet he exceeded them both.

 

And Thor wanted to claim him.

 

Loki huffed and turned to the side, his eyes cracked open for a moment only to reopen again in surprise. “Thor? Why are you standing by my bed watching me sleep like a creep?”

 

Thor smiled “Because I am a creep.”

 

In Loki’s tipsy state he thought it was a joke. “What do you want Thunder Head?”

 

“You naked and screaming for more” Thor said quickly. “I want you wrecked beneath me gasping for breath as I force one orgasm after another out of you in every shape you could take.”

 

Loki looked baffled for a moment as his eyes searched Thor’s face for some trace of what took the other man over. Thor was sure he sounded absolutely crazy.

 

After a while though, a smile cracked Loki’s lips. “You must be drunker than I am. Remove yourself from my room and sleep it off.”

 

Loki flipped on his other side, back to Thor, not realizing just how sexy the Thunderer felt about that dismissive attitude. With a growl Thor lunged forward yanking Loki up by his arm. Loki gasped and attempted to wrench his arm free but the grip tightened to a bruising hold.

 

“What, do you think you are too good for me?”

 

Loki’s eyes squinted now ready for the fight. “Of course I am.” He growled.

 

Thor laughed a boisterous laugh. “There’s that attitude I want to fuck out of you. I wonder if you’ll still spit venom with your mouth filled with cock.”

 

A moment passed where Thor figured Loki was trying to figure out if he should fight or take flight. In his wine muddled brain, he figured Loki wouldn’t have been able to tell if he was under attack or if it was all a joke. But soon, it seemed, Loki realized he was not in danger and a harsh smile spread on Loki’s face.

 

“Experience says yes.” He responded gleefully.

 

Thor growled deeply. The idea of any other cocks in that pretty little mouth was distasteful. “Perhaps you’ve never had a cock as big as mine.”

 

With a surprising boldness, Loki used his un-trapped arm and to worm its way to Thor’s crotch, squeezing the length found there, his smile now wicked. “It would seem not.”

 

Thor smiled before crushing his lips to Loki’s. That was the kind of thing that drove him nuts. Loki would not simply just lay there and allow Thor to pound into him. No, he would give as much as he got.

 

Thor smiled at the memory. He fucked that mage until Loki came four times and with each orgasm the Imp became more and more pliant. The next morning Thor was awoken by Loki’s staff poking him in his back.

 

“You. Prince of Orgasms. Remove yourself from my rooms. I have more important things to do then listen to the snores of Thor.” He was ready to go again right there but Loki magically removed him to his own rooms when Thor had tried to entice him for another round.

 

“Thor, it was funny at first.” Fandral continued. “After all, two Alphas, one being an insane wizard, were sure to be a riot act, but it has gone on too long. You have forsaken all others for a creature you could not possibly have a future with.”

 

“Ah.” Thor replied. “Sif put you up to this?”

 

Despite Sif being the one to break off their engagement, she had assumed they would continue to blow off steam together in her bed. And for a while he did. But there was no longer any loyalty to her there and he was no longer required to please her nightly. Once he slept with Loki, no other’s pleased him as much. It was quite the shock to his system when he realized everyone else suddenly seemed so … dull.

 

“No one put me up to it per say.” Fandral shuffled around in his seat indicating that she in fact did. “But she makes good points. It’s become apparent that you are more invested in him than any other lover you had.”

 

“I don’t have to explain who I put my dick into and why.” It wasn’t so much that Thor was angry about his friend butting in, as much as he was hoping there wouldn’t be so much opposition to their union. He had been talking to Loki a lot, about coming out about their relationship, but Loki insisted they wouldn’t be allowed to be together.

 

And he was right.

 

“Thor, he is a bastard, a liar, and a manipulator.” Fandral responded as if Thor was an idiot.

 

Thor nodded in agreement. “All of that is true, yes.”

 

“How is that a future queen of Asgard?” His friend challenged. “How could he represent Asgard with pride and grace?”

 

“Are you forgetting who taught him?” Thor snorted. “Those qualities you despise so came from my mother. Not Jotunheim.”

 

Fandral licked at his lips suddenly seeming annoyed with the conversation he, himself, started. “Thor your mother has grace.”

 

“She didn’t always.” Thor reminded him. “She learned how to be graceful, poised. She was exactly like Loki at his age, or so she would constantly remind all who had anything disparaging to say about her ward in her presence.”

 

"Fine,” Fandral decided on another route. “Then explain to me how in the Nine Realms you’re going to have a child with another Alpha.”

 

“We aren’t trying to have a child. My family is not pushing for me to mate. In fact I believe they are trying everything they can to get me to wait for that. They’d welcome me bedding an Alpha.” For now…

 

That answer didn’t seem to please Fandral at all who was suddenly leaning across the table to whisper harshly at him. “You are thinking with the wrong head!”

 

Thor laughed. “I’m not thinking with either head.”

 

Fandral huffed. “You cannot love him.”

 

“Why can’t I?” Contrary to popular belief, Loki was actually a loveable person. His lies were always for a reason and his most malicious tricks were reserved for those who deserved it. But he was loyal and eager and wanted nothing more than Thor’s attention. He’d do anything for it.

 

“Thor you are being unreasonable.”

 

“No you are being biased. You dislike Loki and trust me I understand. At the best of times he’s frustrating. But I don’t care how you feel about it. And you can tell Sif, if she has something to say about it she shouldn’t send her errand boy. She should say her peace directly to me.”

 

Thor stood up from the table and headed towards Loki’s rooms. That was where he had been staying most nights anyway just so there was less risk of being caught. His Imp was probably asleep. He had a long day after a plague broke out in the out skirts of the northern land. Although Loki had limited healing magic himself, he had the ability to makes other witches stronger. They fed off him to heal those in need leaving him drained for the next few days.

 

Imagine that. The evil, cruel, bastard of a beast healing poor sick people, such a villain!

 

Thor entered Loki’s rooms smiling brightly at his sleeping Imp. As he walked closer, he stripped his clothes off. He looked down at Loki sleeping on his stomach, his face at peace with his black hair inking the pillows. He was paler than usual though, with a light blue tint; a testament to his exhausted magic.

 

Thor pulled the covers off Loki, happy to see his lover already naked. Perhaps he took a shower and just deposited himself on the bed to sleep. But Thor liked to think that maybe Loki had tried to wait up for him and just fell asleep as time went on.

 

He liked the idea of Loki waiting for him.

 

He joined his lover in bed, spreading Loki’s thighs with his own as he spread himself over Loki’s back. As Thor propped himself up on his arms, he shivered at Loki’s cooler than usual temperature. It was a rare thing. Loki always regulated his temperature to one Thor was accustomed to. It was only when he was tired or sick that he didn’t bother to do it.

 

With one hand, he opened one of Loki’s plump cheeks and guided his cock to Loki’s opening.

 

With nothing more than spit for lube, Thor pushed in.

 

Loki startled awake, releasing his magic in an attempt to protect himself.

 

Thor shivered at the power of the man underneath him. The blast was enough to sting something fierce but luckily, he wasn’t focused enough to blast Thor directly.

 

“Easy my little Imp.” Thor groaned out as his cock sunk into Loki’s tight heat. “It’s just me.”

 

Loki groaned at the intrusion and gasped a broken “Thor.”

 

“Mmhmm, where you expecting another?”

 

Loki smiled trying to blink away the sleep that had previously claimed him. “I suppose not. You’re late.”

 

So he was waiting up! That only made Thor’s cock harder. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get away from Fandral.”

 

Loki moaned as Thor started a lazy thrust “Really? Perhaps you should have brought him with you?”

 

The sudden rough thrust knocked the wind out of Loki’s mouth as Thor’s large hand closed around his slender neck. “What?” Thor asked roughly. “Is my cock not enough?”

 

Loki smiled through the rough treatment. “It is… for now.”

 

Thor pulled Loki up by his hair and flipped him on to his back pulling his bottom to the edge of the bed. Pulling Loki’s hips to his thighs Thor spread him open and thrust back inside. Loki sunk his teeth into his bottom lip drawing a small amount of blood to the surface.

 

Thor took Loki’s cock into his hand and started a leisurely stroke that had Loki arching. “One day, I’ll put this cock into chastity.”

 

Loki didn’t care for talks of forever Thor knew but it was getting harder and harder to keep the man a secret. Loki wasn’t something he wanted kept in the dark. He wanted all the Realms to know exactly how much he craved the Imp.

 

But Jotuns did not take well to bottom Alphas and he was already considered a shame on his family because he was a bastard. All Alphas in Jotunheim were tops and bottoming for the son of Odin, King Laufey’s longtime rival would probably put Loki in a much more negative view in Jotunheim eyes.

 

“Make me cum.” was Loki’s desperate response to Thor’s comment.

 

“Why do you insist on believing I have to follow your command? You are my subject.”

 

Loki groaned at the words. As regal as Loki portrayed himself, he liked to be owned and claimed. It spoke to a side of him that Thor liked to bring out often.

 

But he was no whore and he detested being treated as so…

 

Loki wouldn’t go down without a fight. His hole clenched around him in sharp ripples as if trying to suck his cum right out his balls. He could feel Loki’s magic swirling around them and though not as strong as it usually was, he could feel it caressing him all over. He could hear Loki’s words in his psyche urging him on.

 

Thor loved Loki’s magic when it was like this. It was something Thor didn’t have and even though he could pull off some simple tricks, he could never do what Loki was able to do. Thor might be able to overpower Loki’s body, but Thor was powerless against this.

 

Thor growled and lifted Loki up off the bed completely using gravity to impale the Imp deeply. The sudden depth of penetration knocked Loki off his game for a moment. “Oh yes, yes that’s it. Come on horsey giddy up.”

 

Thor laughed at the implication. “You are servicing my cock.”

 

“Ha! So says the man servicing my ass!”

 

This was what Thor loved about Loki. He was a challenge, he was amusing. He was a too much and not enough all at the same time.

 

Despite the fact that Loki did not have the right kind of reciprocal to empty into, Thor could feel his knot forming. With a gasp he dropped Loki back onto the bed, his body uncontrollably working to push into him. “I’m knotting.”

 

Loki frowned. “Why?”

 

“Hel if I know.” Thor groaned. “Fuck, I need to knot you!”

 

“Do it. Let’s see what happens.” Loki encouraged. “Do you think it’ll hurt?”

 

Thor laughed. “Hurt me? No. Might hurt you”

 

“Come on, come on. Let’s see”

 

Thor leaned back, spreading Loki’s legs open to see. He seemed wetter than his magic usually got him, but he didn’t question it. They were being rough. Perhaps, Loki extra lubricated to make up for the rough treatment.

 

His knot worked down his shaft and started working towards Loki’s body. He expected Loki’s body to reject it, he didn’t think Loki’s body would even take it but it slowly worked in. And instead of Loki frowning in discomfort, he threw his head back in sudden pleasure. His back arched and his green eyes rolled closed.

 

Thor’s blue eyes followed suit and pleasure overwhelmed him. There had been only a hand full of times Thor had been able to knot but it felt nothing like this. Loki’s body welcomed him in and held him tight. Loki convulsed under him, his own cock unusually knotting as well.

 

Thor reached down and gripped his shaft mimicking the grip of an Omega. Loki reared up on his arms and took over the thrusting. It wasn’t often that Thor felt like he was being fucked, but Loki always made him feel like that. He wasn’t in control of anything. Loki had taken over and even after Thor’s knot depleted, Loki road him hard causing Thor to grimace at the oversensitivity of his body.

 

His grip tightened on Loki’s hips as Loki’s knot depleted and he almost fell off the bed. Thor sighed as he finally got his cock back and he eased his love back on the bed.

 

Loki was out of it, murmuring something about being a good pony ride.

 

Oddly enough, that was exactly what Thor felt like. He felt well used, but the Imp passed out on the bed made him feel like an Alpha that just fucked an Omega into submission.

 

Thor cleaned them up and then dropped on his side of the bed, nudging Loki over slightly. Loki didn’t even stir at the shove.

 

For a brief moment, he wondered why an Alpha would be able to take another Alpha’s knot but he was too drowsy to really focus on it. He did notice though, that Loki uncharacteristically snuggled closer to him and he took advantage of that moment by holding him close.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is Loki and that is what Thor loves about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is Sancta.

Loki was highly amused; more amused than he should’ve been considering the circumstances. But lately he’d been in a really, _really unbelievably fantastic_ good mood. So even if he was standing on the Bifrost, bound, gagged and chains, being securely held by a Vanir officer. Nothing could dampen his mood at the moment.

It wasn’t even his fault. No really. Sure he was the one that opened the gates to the herd of animals, but that was all he really did. The Vanir deserved a little spice in their lives and Loki was just the Imp to give it the right seasonings for them.

The problem was, the Vanir had no sense of humor at all and it was sad, really sad. Asgard would have found the herb animals eating at a feast hilarious.

But the Vanir didn’t.

So he was arrested, again, and Frigga came to bail him out again, which was the reason for her exasperated look and his wide apologetic eyes.

Thor was standing there with Frigga shaking his head as if disappointed but wearing an amused smile on his face. What Loki wouldn’t give to walk up to the Prince of Asgard and slap that smile right off his face.

Or kiss it off.

Whatever.

“Why is he gagged?” Frigga questioned the Vanir Officer.

“Because he wouldn’t shut up All-Mother.” The Vanir Officer huffed tossing Loki to Thor.

Thor reached up in enough time to catch the prisoner and right him to his feet with a boisterous laugh. After removing the gag from Loki’s lips Loki turned to the retreating Vanir Officer. “Fair thee well peasant. Thank you for the personal escort.”

The Officer actually growled as the Bifrost opened and sent him back home.

Loki then turned his attention to Frigga in mock contrition. “Forgive me my Queen.”

Frigga had to purse her lips to keep from laughing. “You’re lucky I love you Loki.”

“Indeed My Lady I am.” He looked to Thor who had removed the shackles around his ankles and feet. “Have I missed the feast? I am famished.”

Thor shook his head still smiling. “No, the feast is still going and there is plenty of food left.”

Frigga walked up to Loki’s side grabbing his arm and looping it with hers as she escorted them back to the feast. “Tell me Loki what have you been up to? You look absolutely radiant. Not like a man who has been in prison for three weeks.”

“I feel absolutely radiant as well.” Loki confirmed. “For no good reason.”

“And you smell funny.” Thor added. “Like sweets.”

“Perhaps it’s all the sweets I’ve been consuming.” Loki offered his reasoning for his honeyed smell. “I’ve been craving it for weeks now and it was all I ate in prison. By the way, I believe we should speak to the Vanir about feeding prisoners sweets. Before you bailed me out I was doing a study on the effects of sugar on prisoners. I must back travel to Vanir immediately to see how they are faring without me now that I am gone.”

“Absolutely not. You will keep your little butt here until you receive permission to be allowed to travel again.” she said firmly to Loki’s mischievous grin. “You are once again, forbidden to travel.” They stopped in front of feasting hall doors and Frigga reached up to place kisses on both their cheeks. First on Loki’s and then Thor’s “I am so sorry to ruin your fun my dear, but I’m sure you’ll find something else to do to occupy your time with. Now, good night to you both, Odin and I are off to bed.”

Both men hugged her and watched her walk away before Loki turned to Thor. “Your mother loves me more than she loves you.”

Thor gave him a friendly shove. “Shut up before I put that gag back on you.”

Loki raised a brow curiously. “You know I might like that.”

Thor smiled. “I’ll have it sent to your rooms for later.”

Loki nodded before using his magic to push open the hall doors, swinging them open with a large bang. With his arms opened wide he walked into the room and in a loud booming voice he yelled, “Hello Asgard! Fear not for it is I Loki! And I have once again deemed you worthy of my presence!”

Fireworks appeared throughout the large room in bright flashes of green and gold making people clap and cheer.

Thor rolled his eyes as Loki went to sit with his magic wielding friends.

There was something off about Loki but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He smelled oddly attractive and it seemed he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Alphas seemed to be swarming around him unable to control their attraction. Even Alphas that weren’t particularly fond of Loki were going to him to dance. Betas were also taking a strange interest in him as Volstagg, currently platting his food, couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him.

Loki himself was different. He ate about three plates of food, all served by the hands of Betas and all the plates were full of meats and starches that he’d never normally eat. He was a fruit and bread man; most witches were as it kept them light.

And then there was the dancing. It was oddly seductive but not necessarily calling for sex either. He’d seen Omegas in heat dance and it was easy to see that as a mating call but this was something else entirely and he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen it before. Especially not from an Alpha.

He danced with males and females, Omegas and Alphas and everything in between.

Frigga was right, He looked radiant.

His hair was a shiny black. Not that is was dull in the first place but it never shinned so brilliantly. His skin was glossy, not with sweat either, just a natural looking sheen. And his eyes sparkled, the mischief clearly visible in them now instead of the normal hint of it.

But as the dance wore on, more and more Alphas were coming chasing away the Betas and Omegas. The dance hadn’t changed at all. Loki’s hips moved with the same rhythm as when he first took the floor and yet it seemed he was unconsciously calling to Alphas.

Thor frowned ready to drag his Imp off the dance floor when suddenly someone plopped into the seat next to him. He smelled it before he saw it, a pretty little Omega on the hunt for an Alpha to claim her.

It was like an alarm went off inside Loki’s head. A foul taste entered his mouth like bile rising out of his gut. A putrid smell of acid caused his nostrils to flare as his skin prickled and his vision sharpened. Everything took on an odd red tint.

Without even trying to, his eyes fell on Thor and the Omega with him. His heart sped up as a feeling of jealousy settled in. He could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and it seemed everything else in the room faded. Though his body was still moving to the music, he didn’t even hear the beat any more. He could hear the conversation between the two of them despite the fact that he was far away and surrounded by noise.

He could hear the little Omega’s giggle as Thor flirted. He could hear Thor whisper silly jokes and give sweet compliments.

Before he could step to the pair, Thor stood up and started toward the door leaving the Omega behind. That should have quenched the fire of Loki’s jealousy.

But it didn’t.

Forgetting the other Alphas trying to keep him from leaving, Loki exited the feast room and stalked towards Thor’s rooms. With more force that necessary, he banged on the heavy wood doors.

Thor pulled open the door looked mildly disturbed by the heavy knock. “Loki?”

Loki shoved Thor back into the room before slamming the door closed. “Who was that little sheep sniffing around you?”

Thor stumbled a bit at the force of Loki’s shove but righted himself quickly as he scoffed at Loki’s words. “Who were the wolves sniffing around you?”

Loki huffed clearly not happy with how the tables were turning. “I can’t mate with an Alpha. You however…”

Thor smiled smugly. “Ah, I see. You’re jealous.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he stepped into Thor’s personal space. “Ah, I see.” He mimicked. “You haven’t been fucked enough. You’ve forgotten who you belong to.”

A look of indignation passed over Thor’s face but before he could say anything, Loki slammed their mouths together devouring him in a kiss.

With a growl, Loki ripped Thor’s shirt open causing buttons to go flying everywhere. A harsh shove put Thor on his back on the bed looking a bit confused but obviously excited.

Loki looked like a wild animal. His pupil’s dilated until there was only a sliver of green visible. His teeth were bared as he magic-ed his clothes away and the rest of Thor’s as he simply impaled himself on Thor’s cock.

If they weren’t so taken by the moment, they would have realized no one prepared Loki for entry and yet he was soaking wet and his body accepted him with no hesitation necessary. It was as if his body was made to take cock and yet for Loki though, this wasn’t enough. “Knot me!”

Thor growled at the demand as he struggled to regain control. Loki was abnormally strong suddenly. Normally, in a physical battle Thor easily bested him and yet he couldn’t get the upper hand long enough to flip them over.

It was as if something had taken Loki over. He looked out of control and yet perfectly lucid. “Knot me!” He demanded again as his body craved for it.

Still Thor resisted which only made Loki angrier, needier.

With a growl, Loki bent down and sunk his teeth into Thor’s neck marking him.

The Alpha in Thor raged even as he felt his knot forming. It was unheard of for an Alpha to be marked. It was just something that didn’t happen and yet Loki had done it with no qualms.

Taking advantage of Loki’s hunched over position; Thor grabbed his hips and flipped them over so that Loki was on his back.

He bucked hard making Loki cry out shoving his cock as deep as it go. He expected Loki to fight back, but with each brutal thrust, Loki seemed to calm. And as his knot worked in, Loki’s body slackened, his eyes rolled back into his head and he sighed as if in relief.

But as Loki calmed, Thor raged. He could feel it even once he started to orgasm. As his seed filled Loki, he could feel Loki’s body calling to him, like an Omega begging to be marked and claimed. He tried to fight it but with his knot still firmly inside Loki’s tight body, he couldn’t get away from it.

With a growl he bent over Loki’s body and with a sharp bite he sank his teeth into Loki’s neck.

Loki’s body arched in pleasure. His own orgasm never ceasing but now growing stronger. Thor pulled back and sunk his teeth in again but harder causing blood to splatter out on the sheets. The white linens turning a bright red. He pulled back and bit in again brining tears to Loki’s eyes.

Loki couldn’t breathe. It was as if suddenly his body wasn’t his own. He could feel his own knot forming as he reached a hand to down to work it out.

Feeling the movement Thor reared back and grabbed Loki’s slender arm, blood dripping from his mouth. With his other hand he grabbed Loki’s cock right above the knot keeping it from working out.

Loki’s cock throbbed causing a moment of panic to fill him. Though Thor’s knot had worked out, yet he felt another one pushing into him trapping them together again. His squirmed as Thor pumped his own load while holding Loki’s in. Despite the torturous pleasure in his cock, Loki could feel his passage contracting in delicious waves milking out Thor’s knot.

“Thor, Thor let me come!” Loki demanded.

Thor’s smile was cruel. “When I’ve claimed you enough, reminded you of your place, I’ll milk your cock. Until then, you will lay there and take it. You wanted my knot Little Imp, and I will give it to you.”

When another knot pushed into Loki his vision whited out. It was as if he was floating above his own body. He could feel his cock ache and his hole clench as Thor forced his body to take on another onslaught he didn’t think he could bare. And yet his body went lax. He didn’t squirm or thrust even as Thor forbade his knot to leak out.

Thor pumped his load inside of him with a roar before finally withdrawing from Loki’s body. “You want to cum Imp?”

Loki could form the words to tell him yes. But he knew he didn’t need to.

“Say you’re mine!”

The Alpha in Loki didn’t like that, while something in him did.

Thor however, was not relenting until he’d staked his claim. The marks on Loki’s body only heightened his need to hear the words. “I won’t allow it release until you do. I’ll put two pretty green bows on your cock keeping it from retreating or advancing until you do. Your cock will ache and your body will fill with a frustrating need and I will milk knot after knot inside of you until your belly fills and it bubbles out of your mouth.”

Loki gasped as Thor’s words. The words were vile and ugly and yet erotic and soothing. “Thor!”

“Say it! Say it!”

It took a tremendous amount of effort for Loki to say the words. For an Alpha to even admit being subservient to another Alpha was a disgrace and yet he felt at peace with it. “I’m yours!” It was a whisper but Thor heard it.

Loki arched as Thor released his cock, milking it, as he sunk his teeth into Loki’s neck again.

It took them both a while to calm down.  Loki was out of it as Thor cleaned them up. He had helped Thor magic the blood and semen off the bed before they both collapsed, too tired to do their usual banter.

Thor’s body vibrated in relief and pleasure while Loki’s ached making him feel well used. His neck was sore from where he was bitten repeatedly and yet he felt good. He should have felt ashamed and yet he felt somehow powerful, that he made Thor need him so much.

“Loki?” Thor whispered into his ear. “Marry me.”

Loki laughed brokenly at the very idea. “It’s unlawful and ridiculous and you know it.”

“There has to be a way for us to be together.” Thor said. “I’ve never experienced what we just experienced together. And I never will.”

“Neither have I.” He agreed. It was odd. It was something that seemed wrong and yet right. It seemed to be both the most beautiful moment of his life and the saddest. “But these ideas will bring us both pain, you will have to claim at least a Beta soon.”

Thor sighed. “You’re right. I wish you weren’t though.”

Loki turned into his arms facing him. “Just for tonight though. Let’s pretend that isn’t so.”

000

“This must stop.” Hogun said. “It will shame the royal family.”

Volstagg grumbled. “It’s none of our business. Who cares if they sleep together? They aren’t the first Alphas to do it and they certainly won’t be the last.”

Sif huffed. “It’s more than them just sleeping together and you know it. It makes no sense. How could a Thor as an Alpha fall in love with another Alpha.”

“It must be Loki.” Hogun offered his own thoughts on that matter. “He’s put a spell on him.”

Fandral gasped. “No. No, it’s treason.”

“It’s the only way.” Hogun answered. “Loki is a master of magic and known to disrespect others in this manner. I did not leave my home, my family, to follow a bastard Imp. I came to protect Thor.” _And that’s exactly what I’ll do…_

Concern filled Sif. She had never even considered that. Loki was a lot of vexing things but it seemed out of his character to betray Frigga, his biggest supporter, in this manner. “We should speak with the All-Father. For Thor’s protection.”

Volstagg sighed. “We should just bring up the possibility. Accusing the Queen’s Imp of treason is no light matter. Especially if were wrong!”

Fandral nodded. “I agree. We must be careful with our words. All Mother has never taken kindly to having her Imp bad mouthed.”

Hogun stood up. “We must protect Thor.” _Even if it costs Loki his life_ …

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Momma Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga wants her Imp and she him now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between chapters. I got the flu and then I started writer other stuff and then my beta was like "Um Imp" and I was like "Yeah Imp!" And I ran to the computer and vomited this out.
> 
> Said beta is Sancta

Frigga was seeing red. Her blood boiling beneath her skin making her feel hot and turn pink. She was several shades above livid and she was ready kill someone.

She pushed open the heavy oak doors to the throne room banging them loudly against the walls. The sound echoed throughout the room silencing all standing in it.

She stomped into the middle of the room, her shoes sounding almost as loud as the doors she threw open just seconds ago, “Where is my Imp!?” She yelled, blue eyes sparkling in demand at her husband, the All-Father.

Odin, for his part, shuffled in his seat nervously. As soon as he had been told of Loki’s arrest he knew he’d have to contend with his wife who was far fiercer than any foreign army. “He has been arrested for treason.”

 “It is said,” Odin started slowly. “That he has put a spell on Prince Thor.”

As if that was new. Loki often used Thor as a recipient for his new spells. It had never led to treason before. “What king of spell?”

“A love spell.” Came Odin’s slow answer.

Frigga snorted. “Love spell? From the Imp who called such magic a waste of time? From the Imp that wrote a paper comparing marriage to prison? Who so claims this treason?” She demanded to know scanning the room for someone bold enough to admit it.

The room fell silent with all eyes cast down not wanting to meet the queen’s face. It took a moment but soon Sif stood up, tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. “I so claim.”

A red eyebrow arched at the female warrior as Sif claimed; then so did Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. As always, however, they left it to the woman to speak for them. “And your proof?”

Sif swallowed audibly. “There is no other explanation for their affair, my Queen.”

Frigga’s nostrils flared. “Right, because my Imp is most hated and despised amongst my son’s so-called friends.” She turned to Thor. “And what say you?”

Thor didn’t hesitate to answer. “It is a ridiculous accusation. I am the one who started the affair, not him.”

“And yet you left him unprotected to the likes of your friends. You allowed them to slander his name despite him sharing your bed. Now they feel it perfectly acceptable to accuse him of a crime punishable by death with no proof other than your attraction to him being illogical.” She turned her attention from her thoroughly chastised child to her husband. “Bring me my Imp! NOW!”

Odin quickly motioned to the guards to bring the man in from the cells looking more apprehensive in the face of his angry wife than he had in negotiations with enemy realms days prior.

It’s not like he had a choice. The law stated that anyone accused of treason was apprehended immediately. He didn’t want to imprison Loki and no part of him believed Loki did the crime but it still had to be thoroughly investigated. It didn’t help matters at all that there was no evidence to be found to begin with. This was quickly becoming colossal mess, and being played out in front of the entire court.

When he arrived, Loki looked tired and worn but otherwise unharmed. As he walked in with his arms chained in front of him he kept his eyes down avoiding both Thor and Frigga’s gazes and kept his mouth wisely shut.

Odin looked at the man he considered a son and sighed. There were times that Loki made his situations worse than they needed to be and he hoped that this time wasn’t one of those instances.

The truth was both he and Frigga had known about Loki and Thor sharing a bed and it didn’t bother either of them. Thor tended to balance Loki, out keeping him from getting into too much trouble and Loki had the ability to make Thor wait before he acted recklessly. They were friends and good ones at that. Even if found guilty, Odin knew he would’ve never sentenced Loki to death. Even banishment would be a hard punishment to give.

“How do you answer the charges?”

Loki took three long seconds to answer. “Guilty.”

The crowd murmurs were only drowned out by Thor’s shout of “WHAT!”

Frigga walked over to Loki slowly, her skirts ruffling slightly. “Excuse me?”

Still, he wouldn’t look at her. “I’m guilty, my queen. I’ve committed treason and cursed your son.”

“Oh really?” She put one soft but firm finger under her Imp’s chin and raised his head. “Then remove it.”

“There is nothing to remove!” Thor shouted. “I started the affair!”

“Loki is powerful.” Sif interrupted. “I’ve seen him curse someone while on a different realm.”

Thor huffed. It was true, he’d seen it too, but he knew he was under no spell or curse and he couldn’t figure out why Loki would admit to doing so. “Then he must have done it while I was still a child for I’ve been attracted to him since well before my adulthood.”

“Well it’s easy to get to the bottom of this.” Frigga replied calmly still holding Loki’s face so that he wouldn’t hide beneath his dark locks. “Loki, remove the curse.”

Loki only blinked and blanched.

“I said remove it.” Her tone left no room for back talk and back talk was the strongest magic he possessed.

Loki’s breath sped as he knew there was no curse to undo. He knew this affair with Thor would one day come to an end and it was probably for the better. Thor was starting to become too sentimental, too emotional. Those irrational talks of forever were wearing on Loki. He’d thought he’d simply admit to the treason, the royal family being smart enough to know he was lying, and he’d simply be banished from Asgard. It would have hurt and been incredibly sad, but it would have been for the best.

He had not anticipated Frigga wanting a dramatic display of magic to be performed in front of the whole court as proof.

Reluctantly, he glanced at Thor who looked at him with such open and caring eyes. It would hurt him to see Loki leave and he wouldn’t believe it was for the best. Not if he felt as strongly as he’d been professing lately. He’d try to talk his parents into keeping him in Asgard and finding some other punishment. He’d talk Loki into continuing the affair. And Loki, well he’d consent to it eventually knowing that nothing good would come of it. It was better to destroy them all now.

Suddenly an idea came to him. If Thor no longer felt for him, then there would be no pain and Thor would let him leave with no fuss. Loki would still feel the pain but he had thousands of years to get over it and if he was being honest with himself, he had become accustomed to such disappointments.

Resolved in his decision Loki started to chant, looking away from his target as he didn’t want to see the feelings in those blue eyes dissipate. He wanted to remember the look of care of desire and not the blank look that would replace those feelings once Loki removed Thor’s love for him.

He didn’t notice it right away but as he spoke, his lips became hot and a searing pain slowly registered in his body. It became harder and harder to talk as it felt like his lips were melting together. It became too much to talk as he realized his lips were fusing together.

In a panic, he looked to Frigga but noticed her eyes are glossed over. He realized that she was the cause of his lips melting together, more than likely after figuring out what his enchantment was going to do.

She looked pissed too. “You think me stupid Loki? You put a curse on him and yet you work to curse him with a spell to remove his feelings from you. You are clever my dear boy but may I remind you, you have not yet surpassed your teacher.”

She looked at Odin. “Clearly there is no treason. Only one prince who put his penis above his friendship and one Imp who’s too smart for his own good.”

Odin nodded already knowing both statements to be true before this happened. “Release him.”

“No.” Frigga stopped them. “He’s only going to disappear. He’s my Imp and I’ll tend to him. But for the false accusation against my Imp, I demand retribution.”

Odin’s brow rose. “In what way?”

“Against the person who so boldly accused him.” She looked at Sif as she walked over to the woman leaving Loki standing there trying to figure out what curse the Queen had used to fuse his lips together. “You my child, have stepped too far out of line!”

Involuntarily, Sif stepped back from the advancing woman. “My Queen…”

“Shut up Lady Sif. I don’t wish to hear your excuses. If you had thought so ill of my Imp, you should have come to me. Immediately. But you didn’t, did you? Instead you involved the entire court. Tell me what did you hope to achieve? You may have succeeded Lady Sif in destroying the relationship the two of them have had, but you have not endeared Thor to you. I dare say, you’ve caused an even harsher gap.” Frigga smiled a nasty smile. “But never fear. In thirty days’ time the two of you shall be wed.”

“Mother please!” Thor yelled in a sudden panic. “I don’t want to marry her.”

“Silence!” She yelled at him, her nostrils flaring. “Before I render you as speechless as your ex-lover.”

Thor glanced at Loki whose lips were still melted together and calmed himself. He did not want to know what that felt like.

She turned back to Sif. “I expect your shield and sword, after all no Princess of Asgard can do battle. You will be trapped in a loveless marriage, arranging parties and finding omegas for your husband to have children with. Since you are so concerned with whom he slips his cock into.”

The surprise at the Queen’s vulgar language was not missed but she didn’t care. This was a personal matter and should have been handled as such. Instead, Sif and her 3 Warriors of Coward-ness involved the whole court. Word of Loki’s arrest would have reached Jotunheim. That meant negotiations and possibly giving into the demands of a Realm that never even wanted to claim the Imp simply because of the insult they claimed he was but would try to use this sham of an arrest to demand something else from them to spare her Imp the punishment such dishonor would bring their realm.

No, it was time for Thor and his friends to grow up and take responsibility for their actions. Loki was more than willing to do so and yet he was considered the irresponsible one among them.

She went back to her Imp and rubbed a hand along his jaw line. “My poor Imp.” No longer wanting to subject him to being the spectacle she magic-ed them away to her room where she could properly attend and reprimand him.

000

Odin sighed as he spotted Loki standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

Things had been crazy around the palace after Loki’s arrest. There were those that were on his side, mostly other magic wielders who knew no matter who was at fault it truly was, it was always the witch that would forever be at blame. Then there were those that didn’t think their Golden Prince could ever fall for the half Jotun and so Loki must have somehow cursed him.

Odin knew better. Loki had no reason to curse Thor. Thor had always been fond of the other boy and Loki wasn’t so unattractive. He was a little high maintenance but he had a good inner core. He had a great sense of humor and knew how to listen when he needed to.

If anything, he thought Thor was harder to get along with. He wondered what it was Loki saw in Thor. What did they talk about? How did Thor keep Loki’s attention? They couldn’t have sex all the time and it was hard for Odin to find what Thor could offer Loki to keep him so enthrall...

Well that wasn’t entirely true. Thor gave Loki the one thing Loki always wanted.

Attention.

Loki craved it. It was why he acted like a clown at the feasts. It was why he played jokes and was the sass master of the court. It’s why he over achieved in magic. It was why he never went to Jotunheim.

Even if it was negative attention Loki wanted it. That much was evident earlier that day.

King Laufey had paid a visit to Asgard, since it was his child that was just arrested for treason. And the presence of royal Jotun blood meant Loki had two rules that he had to follow.

  * Never approach Laufey
  * Don’t sit with the royal Jotun family



This meant that even though Laufey came to see Loki, Loki had to wait to be summoned just to talk with his family. And even though Loki wore his Jotun skin, Loki would not be claimed as Jotun. Laufey made the poor boy wait all day before he finally summoned Loki and Odin knew it was only to degrade him.

Loki allowing another man to enter him was a disgrace to Jotunheim and the fact that he let an Asgard prince do it was even worse.

He assumed whatever Laufey said had must have been downright cruel because Loki wasn’t seen or heard from all evening.

Until now, hiding away in this enclosure.

And then there were the wedding preparations. Odin had thought Frigga would’ve calm down and call the whole thing off but she didn’t. She cleaned off her Imp and laid into Thor something fierce. In some ways, Odin agreed with Frigga’s assessments. Thor knew what some people thought of Loki and he did leave the Jotun exposed to their negativity.

But Loki was no innocent bystander either. And he willingly went into this relationship knowing the dangers it posed and odds were that there was some of the appeal of the relationship. And if they were going to blame Thor for being reckless then they needed to blame Loki for it as well.

Though he supposed her argument that Loki was always reckless and so Thor should have been more responsible was accurate, he thought Thor was always reckless as well.

Still the punishment of marriage to a woman that he wouldn’t love seemed harsh to him and he liked harsh punishments. But this was lifelong. This condemned both Sif and Thor to hardships. For Sif to have to give up fighting and Thor to have no say in who his second in command would be seemed like a punishment unfitting.

But he didn’t argue with his queen. For one, Loki was her responsibility in the eyes of the Court so she held the responsibility of seeking retribution on his behalf, but also because even in her anger Frigga was always wise.

“Child?” Odin called out as he approached. “Are you alright?”

Loki turned and looked at Odin before nodding. “Yes, All Father, I’m fine.”

“Don’t All Father me boy and don’t lie to me either.” Odin spoke softly said as he stepped next to Loki. “Your jerk of a Father went back to Jotunheim so there is no need for you to be lurking around in the shadows.”

Loki smiled at the jerk part. “I’ve disappointed him again.”

“Please.” Odin almost rolled his eyes. “You could be the perfect child and he still would find fault in you.” It seemed harsh but it was the truth. Loki’s birth was a disappointment and there was little he could do to change that fact or appease his father.

Loki looked back over the gardens quiet in his thoughts for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble for you and Frigga.”

Ah, so this wasn’t about disappointing his Jotun family, but his Asgardian one. “Trouble? Nonsense. If anything, it was the Idiots Three and Sif that caused all the trouble. If Frigga and I had a problem with you being Thor’s lover, we would have said so a long time ago.”

Loki seemed so surprised with his raised eyebrows and startled eyes. “I didn’t know you knew.”

“I know everything, haven’t you learned that?” Odin teased gently. “Alpha’s sleeping together is not new.”

“You don’t think I cursed him?”

“Cursed like a spell? No. Cursed like put him in his place when he over steps? Absolutely. As well you should.” Because Thor was known to overstep and over reach and over react and Loki was known to talk, or slap, some sense into the man. “But you should know even if you had, I wouldn’t have found you guilty of treason?”

Loki turned his full attention to Odin “No?”

“No. Loki I know you. Probably better than you know yourself, though not as well as Frigga. I know you enough to know that you are capable of doing horrendous things but always for a good reason.”

Odin knew it was the right words to speak even if to hailed from the wrong father but sometimes some things just needed to be said. Not very many people complimented the boy, Odin included, but always felt good to shock him a little.

Loki sighed, his eyes turning a different shade of sad. “I told Thor this wouldn’t end well.”

“Thor is stubborn and he wants what he wants. But let me ask you, do you regret your time with him?”

“No.” Loki answered quickly not having to even think about an answer.

“Then it didn’t end badly. It ended because it had to come to an end.” Odin said. “But don’t let this one moment darken something that you’ve only looked upon as a shining light.”

“He doesn’t want it to end.” Loki explained exasperated. “He thinks somehow everything will work out and we’ll be together forever.”

Odin shrugged. “Yes, well Thor never did live in the realm of reality and you never lived in the realm of optimism.”

“You can’t be realistic and optimistic.”

“Good things happen in this life Loki.”

“Rarely to me.”

Odin frowned. “I would tell you you’re wrong but you’ve had a harder life than most. But I will tell you this, whether you and Thor remain lovers or live as friends you will always have a home here. And whether Laufey thinks of you’re as a disappointment or not, you will always be Frigga’s shining star.”

It took Odin a moment before he realized there were tears running down Loki’s face. “You’re crying.”

“It’s my new thing now.” Loki grumbled, wiping roughly at his face with his hands. “I cry for everything lately.”

Odin nodded. “Well it’s been an emotional time. I thought Frigga was going to burn the palace down.”

Loki laughed, his tears drying on his cheeks. “Yes, she’s been very… attentive. She’s one of the good things that happened in my life.”

Odin smiled and turned.

“And you too.” Loki added so quietly he had to strain to hear. “You’re a good thing.”

Odin’s smile widened as he turned back around. “You are as well. But if I’m a good thing and Frigga is a good thing, then is Thor a good thing? And if so, are you willing to lose his friendship?”

Odin hoped not, because Thor had been so depressed. Loki had refused to see him since the arrest.

Odin understood why. In the end, it wasn’t Thor who was looked down upon it, was him. And it was Loki who told Thor things wouldn’t work out in the end and it was Thor who gave out the assurances that everything would be alright. Though he’d never been in Loki’s shoe’s he’s been in Thor’s. Plenty of times he had told Frigga things would be alright and it wasn’t. It made him feel like a failure, as if he couldn’t do something as simple as make his wife happy. He knew Thor felt the same way now.

But still, he could imagine Loki feeling a little like he didn’t want to be right here. It’s hard to be promised something you want knowing that despite the good intentions, the promise would be broken. Loki had the right to be angry.

But as a father, it was hard to watch his child be so miserable. Not only did he lose his lover but he lost his friend and his choice to pick his beta.

“I can’t watch him be married.” Loki said bringing Odin out of his thoughts. “I don’t want to see him with Sif.”

“Then we’re talking about something more than just two Alpha’s having fun?”

Loki nodded reluctantly.

“I assumed as much. Well Loki, I wish I could tell you that it will all work out, I wish I could tell you everything will be alright. I wish I could tell you that it won’t hurt but I can tell you this. He doesn’t love Sif and even if you choose not to be his lover he will always love you.”

“That sounds so horribly pitiful.” Loki winced as if in pain.

“Love is always pitiful.” Even when it was beautiful.

“I hate my father.” Loki said suddenly.

“I hate your father too.” Odin answered honestly.

Loki laughed, his green eyes brightening in humor. “Do you think we can kill him?”

“I’ve tried. He’s like you, he won’t stay dead.”

Loki laughed harder. “I only almost died three times.”

Odin shook his head remembering each of those three times like it just happened. Once as a little boy and had fallen out of a tower window. Once as a young man when Thor accidentally hit him with lightening during practice. And the last time only a few months ago, when he fallen mysteriously ill. The healers said there was something wrong within his stomach region but couldn’t figure out what was wrong. There was intense bout of fevers, he couldn’t hold down food and he was in a lot of pain. But then, suddenly it all lifted and he was fine again.

Odin remembered the sleepless nights that accompanied all those events. “Let’s not make a fourth alright?”

“No promises.”

Odin nodded knowing with Loki’s reckless lifestyle, the odds were for not only there for a fourth time but a fifth as well. “Stop skulking out here and go get into mischief. The court’s too quiet” he ordered.

Odin wondered how quickly he would regret giving Loki permission to wreak havoc on the court when the answer came not even seconds later. Massive shrieks and screams of terror wailed out from the magic wielder’s rooms, only two doors away, followed by several shouts of despair several hallways down.

Odin could only grind his teeth quietly in frustration and smile politely as he walked around the screaming bodies trying to flee from the room he just passed and at the piles of manically smiling snakes slithering out after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up this morning to this scene in my head so I wrote it down before I could forget it!
> 
> There is no beta so there are mistakes!

Things weren’t the same, but they were better. Loki was not only talking to him again but they were having fun with each other. They ate at the same table during their banquets and started ribbing on each other again.

They weren’t intimate any more and there was a clearly drawn line about what Loki was willing to talk about with Thor now that wasn’t there before. It wasn’t what Thor wanted, to have his relationship end with Loki, but then he didn’t want their friendship to end either.

So, he learned to accept it.

Forgiving his friends hadn’t come as easy. Neither did forgiving Sif for what even still felt like a betrayal. They tried to explain. The tried to assure Thor that it was all for his own good and out of concern. But all it felt like was fits of jealousy and dislike for a man who really hadn’t done anything wrong except be different.

The only one who didn’t seem to at least regret their decision was Hogun. He insisted that Loki was not to be trusted and that he didn’t regret what happened but everyone else admitted they should have gone to Thor or Frigga with their concerns. They shouldn’t have had Loki arrested or publicly shamed.

Loki for his part stayed the way he always was. He didn’t change his behavior towards them more than likely because he already knew, and long ago accepted, that he was hated by them.

Despite that, Thor had to admit there were some behaviors over the passing time that was strange even for Loki.

He had gained weight. Not an over abundance of it but enough that he’s had to buy new clothes. He himself didn’t seem phased by it. Which was odd because Loki found appearances important. He was a prince, even if not an accepted one.

“Food is suddenly very interesting to me.” He’d said when Thor mentioned it. “And as I care not a fig for what you think of my new shape, I won’t stop eating how I wish.”

Thor had squinted his eyes wanted nothing more to force his haughty friend into submission but refrained. That attitude was the kind of attitude that made Thor’s blood boil with lust.

But, Loki had made it clear they were no longer to be lovers. And considering he was willing to risk his own life to set Thor free, Thor didn’t think he should push the issue.

Instead he kept his distance, kept things on a friendship level and made jokes about Loki’s newly developed kleptomania.

At first most thought it was a joke. Loki being Loki and doing stuff just to a rise out of people. But soon, it became more apparent that Loki was stealing people’s things, refusing to return them and hording it in his bedrooms.

And it was weird things, like food and blankets. Odd furniture and random sweaters went missing despite the fact that Loki didn’t wear sweaters.

Omegas teased that he was acting like a pregnant Omega setting a nest. Alphas teased him for the most un-alpha like behavior. Loki didn’t care. He didn’t give back the stolen items and dared anyone to try to take them away. He even went toe to toe with Odin when he took one of his golden robes.

In the end, Odin let him have the robe but Loki had to pay for a new one to be made. Loki agreed but was taking his sweet time paying the seamstress to finish it.

He also started changing rooms. His complaints of each one more ridiculous and ludicrous than the last. “It’s too hot.” “It’s too cold.” “The room is too narrow.” “The room is too wide.” “I feel as if this room is sucking the life out of me.” “This room is too close to the west wing and the west wing is too close to the sun.”

But through it all, the body changes and off behaviors, Loki had done his best to be there for Thor during the preparations for his wedding. He helped Thor pick his suit and provided much needed comic relief when things became too stressful.

Still, Thor was dreading his wedding day.

He didn’t want to get married, especially to someone who worked so hard to destroy someone he cared so much about. To make matters worse, Frigga was adamant that Thor and Sif plan the wedding. They had to do the food tastings and pick the décor of the banquet hall. They had to pick out the invitations and personally choose the seating arrangements for all the guests from all the 9 realms.

They were immersed in it. They rarely had time for anything else besides planning.

Sif was indeed forced to give up her sword and shield and Frigga had her in classes to learn how to be a proper queen. Sif hated it and though that did bring some sense of justice to Thor, he didn’t really want everyone to be so miserable. He wished he could go back in time and make things different.

Not that he regretted his time with Loki. No, instead he regretted ever telling his friends about their affair. His mother was right, he should have protected Loki, knowing how they felt about him. He had foolishly thought their loyalty and love for himself would override their contempt and distrust of Loki.

He was gravely mistaken. Because of that, he had to give up everything. He had to give up the man he loved and he had to give up someone who loved him. His life as he knew it was over. He would have to be a husband and since he was taking a beta as his first partner, she would soon need to take an omega and have children.

The thought was terrifying.

And the idea that he would have to face these things with Loki only his friend was heart breaking.

Sure, Loki had always told him they would never be able to be together, but Thor had always thought that Loki would be there, somewhere, as his lover. Maybe they wouldn’t have been able to be together in a traditional sense. But surely, once Loki was tired of his travels he would come back to Asgard and share Thor’s bed until he was ready to go traveling again.

In a sense, Thor always felt like he was Loki’s home. Where ever Thor was, Loki would find himself there eventually. It was how it always went.

Now he had a future with Loki only as a friend and would have to one day sit through Loki eventually falling for someone else.

Just as Loki would have to watch Thor get married today.

Putting all thoughts of Loki out of his head, Thor looked up in the mirror and sighed. It was a nice suit he wore. It was nothing like the robes his father wore for his own wedding. Instead it was a Midgardian black suit with a red shirt under it. A gift from Steve.

He felt strong and powerful in it and yet he was powerless to do anything about his situation.

It was odd how his mother, not at all an alpha, set down a law that all alphas involved were incapable of breaking. Vaguely, Thor remembered a lesson in school about how in a healthy relationship, it’s the will of the omega and beta that drives an alpha.

It certainly was proving true in his parent’s relationship.

His father insisted Frigga had a vision that said this had to be so. Thor didn’t understand his mother’s visions, nor did he really want to. He couldn’t see what good could come of it for anyone. But he knew better than to question a woman who had the power to silence alphas up so thoroughly.

He also knew his mother loved him. There had to be a reason for this even if not for the good of himself then maybe his kingdom. Maybe Sif would pick out an omega that would be powerful and give him strong children? Maybe Sif would in some way prove to be useful in matter of the state? She was strategic and good in warfare.

So instead of trying to find a way out of it, he fixed his hammer to his belt and straightened out the stray strands of blonde hair that were deciding to stand out from the rest of the hairs on his head.

He would go through with this. He had no choice. And he wouldn’t be a child about it. He wouldn’t pout or get upset. He would follow this through and believe that his mother’s vision would prove accurate and this would all be with good reason.

He left his rooms and walked to the banquet all where the wedding would take place. He wasn’t surprised to see Sif standing there looking just as serious as he imagined his face was but her outfit did surprise him.

She looked nothing like the warrior he knew. This woman standing in front of him dressed in a white dress looked like a queen if it wasn’t for the anger that radiated off her. He knew she didn’t want to be there and marrying someone he knew didn’t want him, at least not like this, was hard to take in.

They entered the hall together, as was customary in Asgard and walked to the alter.

Everyone was there. The hall was filled with delegates, ambassadors and royalty of all realms. It should have been a joyous occasion instead it had the feeling of a funeral.

It hurt even more that Loki looked like it physically hurt him to sit and watch the ceremony. A few times his mother had to place a soothing hand on him to still him and yet he still looked pale and unwell.

He looked exactly as Thor felt.

After the ceremony, it was hard for Thor to keep his distance from Loki. He thought it would be unseemly for him to seek out his former lover only moments after taking his vows. But all he wanted to do was take solace in his friend’s arms and forget this forsaken day for the rest of his life.

Instead he smiled and put on a wonderful front of being happy to the other realms. He danced and ate and drank. There were pictures to be taken and friends he hadn’t seen in years. It wasn’t often that people from all 9 Realms gathered together and he tried to make the most of that.

But still he couldn’t help but will time to move faster.

Until of course time stood still.

When Loki let out a scream of horrifying pain.

000

Sif knew no one was happy on this day and she wasn’t expecting anyone to pretend. Thor looked as somber as she felt. Even as they exchanged a kiss to signify their union and all the fanfare started she and Thor looked gloom.

Their friends didn’t look very joyous either though they each came up to give their best wishes to the couple.

Outside of those present at the court for Loki’s trial, no one knew that this was a forced marriage. So, they had the heavy burden of looking like they wanted this. They had to look in love and happy and she didn’t think either of them was pulling it off.

But it seemed like Loki was doing everything he could to make it known that he was uncomfortable.

The constant shifting during the ceremony, his gloomy pale face hiding in the corner as he ignored everyone. He offered no pleasantries to them or congratulations. Even to those who tried to start a conversation with the man received very little attention from him and he excused himself from conversations far too early to be considered anything other than uncouth.

It was grating on her nerves and this was exactly why she hated the idea of him with Thor.

Even now it had to be about him. Everything had to be about him. He couldn’t even swallow his own emotions long enough to be supportive for Thor.

Though they had been distant for a while, she knew her friend. He was worried about Loki. Decorum and well training may have prevented his physically seeking out the other man, but his thoughts were there. And if Loki wouldn’t manage to put aside his feelings for the day then he should have even been there.

As difficult as this was for her, she was very concerned about her friend and Loki was not making it any easier for anyone. He didn’t need to be boisterous and obnoxious, but he should at least be civil and comforting as someone he claimed to love was going through something traumatic.

Because of him no less.

She found the perfect opportunity to have a talk with him when he went up to get some food. Even with that he passed up most of the heavy meats which was surprising considering his ravenous appetite lately.

Was their food not good enough for him either?

“Loki.” She said curtly as she stepped up next to him.

Loki grunted in response not looking away from the plate he just made for himself. Up close he looked haggard but she wasn’t going to let that appearance deter her from giving him a piece of her mind. 

“I would think you would have sought us out at some point during the night. Especially considering your best friend is the one who was married.” She tried to keep her voice down but the emotion was certainly behind every word. “You haven’t said a word of well wishes or any wishes for that matter.

Loki sucked in a breath before breathing out in a huff. What that was supposed to mean, she didn’t know and she wasn’t really in the mood to hear what he thought on the matter. She wanted him to listen to her.

“I get you aren’t happy with the way things turned out. And I certainly understand why you would be upset. But we were only thinking of Thor’s best interest.” Sif continued. “I would think you were beyond this.”

With a sudden thud, Loki dropped the plat on the table and Sif prepared herself for a fight. Loki was known to have a wicked tongue and a temper that set him off when he didn’t get his way. She knew there was a possibility that she would be on the receiving end on a tongue lashing, but instead he said, “I’m not feeling well.”

There was something in his voice that called to the beta in her. Despite her anger and she suddenly felt like he was sending out distress signals an omega would once hurt. She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “My stomach hurts.”

“Well you have been eating like a beast lately.” She teased. “The kitchen staff have barred you I heard? You were caught eating cucumbers in the middle of the night while dipping it them in dressing. I hear not even the foods you hate are safe!

He didn’t smile, but instead his breathing picked up and his face scrunched. Heavily, he leaned on a chair and quickly stuck his hand under his shirt to his stomach. She gasped as he pulled his hand back out to reveal what looked like amniotic fluid.

He looked at Sif questioningly, obviously deeply confused about what was going on.

She only knew because of the lessons she learned from Frigga about child bearing. “Loki, I think you’re giving birth.”

“To what?” The question was eerily calm considering the gut wrenching scream that followed it.

Acting on put instinct, Sif quickly helped Loki to a table and ripped open his shirt. It wasn’t until she heard the gasps of her wedding guests that she even remembered that they were out in the open.

A thousand things went through her head.

For one, Loki was a prince. A bastard one yes, but still a prince and his flesh should not be on display for the whole court to see.

Even worse, it was looking more and more like Loki was not an alpha and her beta instincts were no longer being called on but prominent. It was her job to protect a birthing omega, especially one birthing the child of her alpha.

“Get out!” She suddenly screamed sending people scrambling away as healers came rushing over.

Just then Loki grabbed a hold of Sif’s arm and pulled himself up as he let out a blood curdling scream. She watched as his stomach, lacking the opening it needed to push out the baby, struggled to open. Fluid and blood leaked out as his pores started to open. He was being ripped open from the inside out.

Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and Loki fell back on the table exhausted.

“Loki!” Thor came running over but stopped when he saw his alpha friend giving birth on the banquet table of their wedding.

Loki turned to his to him but made no other indication that he realized it was Thor talking to him. She could only imagine what Loki was thinking laying there looking at the man he loved knowing that he was spontaneously birthing his child in the middle of his wedding.

It was so Loki to give birth in the middle of a wedding.

Knowing Loki though, he wasn’t thinking about any of that. He was thinking that he was a prince, birthing the child of a future king. He was thinking what that meant for the two realms. He was thinking about the likelihood that both the child and he would survive this.

He was gaging which life was more important.

This was no way for Thor to remember Loki, Sif knew. If Loki was going to die giving birth to their son, Thor shouldn’t see it.

“Thor leave.” Sif implored. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I won’t leave him alone!” Thor replied looking at Sif as if she had lost her mind. “He’s birthing my child!”

“There is nothing you can do for him Thor.” That was Frigga trying to not too gently push Thor towards the door. But his alpha instincts were kicking in. Whatever Loki was, he was giving birth and Thor would want to be there for that.

“Mother please, let me stay. I need to be with him.”

Loki had gripped her arm again and reared up in a shout loud enough to echo through the palace. She watched helplessly as his stomach again failed to open to allow the child out.

“Loki!” Thor called out as if his voice would somehow make the pain stop. But it was relentless.

Sif held on to Loki trying to lend all her strength and comfort to him as she could. She wasn’t even sure if Loki could feel it. After all, she wasn’t sure what he actually was. But her instincts told her to do and so she did it hoping it would ease his pain some.

It was doing nothing to ease Thor’s pain who was being help back by Volstagg and Fandral.

“Thor please!” Frigga implored. “You shouldn’t see this. Go!”

He had to be dragged away but eventually the room was cleared by everyone but Sif, the healers and Frigga.

As the pain subsided, the healers rushed forward to figure out how this was happening. How was an alpha giving birth?

“What can we do?” Frigga asked trying to keep her voice from sounding too frantic. It seemed she was trying to remain calm and sure for Loki as well who looked like he passed out on the table. “The baby will die if it doesn’t come out now!”

“My Lady.” Said one of the healers. “He will not survive the birthing if we cut him. He hasn’t properly cared for himself for this pregnancy he is much too weak.”

All of a sudden it all made so much sense. Why he was eating so much and why he was hording things.

If this happened to anyone other than Loki, he probably would have been sent to a doctor. But Loki was always so fluid and changing. He was always just coming or just going that it was hard to take him seriously.

What a horrific mistake they made.

With all that was happening with the wedding he was able to carry a child full term without anyone knowing. How did he not give out the omega scent? Sure, we he was sweet smelling for a while, but sweet didn’t equal pregnant.

Was that why alphas suddenly found themselves attracted to Loki? Was he someone mistaken for an alpha? If he was an omega wouldn’t he have starting having heats?

Instead he rutted. And Thor never mentioned anything weird about Loki sexually. He would have noticed if he behaved like an omega in bed.

Nothing about this made sense.

Unable to stand the talk of the healers trying to decide to kill Loki, Sif looked down at Loki who again reared up in agony. She didn’t know how long he would be able take these pains before he gave up. And if he gave up, would the baby be able to survive.

Again, Loki quieted down. After a few breaths he called out, “Sif.”

She nodded that she was listening.

“It’s dying.” He was crying now, but not sobbing. “I feel it dying.” He looked helplessly at the healers who were still arguing amongst themselves. He looked back at Sif with a look of resignation. “You and Thor will care for it.”

It was a command that Sif didn’t have time to understand before he stretched up and grabbed her neck. Suddenly a pulse of magic forced itself through her and they were encased in a force field keeping everyone else out and them in.

Sif couldn’t move. Even as Loki magically created his dagger and stabbed it into his stomach. She tried to scream, she tried to stop him, but she couldn’t move. As a beta, she felt nothing but the strength of an alpha commanding her to stay still and yet as the blood seeped out of Loki’s belly he looked only like an omega trying to save his child from certain death.

She could hear Frigga yelling but she sounded so far away. She was working to overpower Loki’s force field but Loki was determined. There was no stopping him from ending his life to save his unborn child.

She could feel the moment his strength started to slip. Through his magic she could feel his determination to save his fetus as his will to live started to slip away.

And then his stomach opened, and she could see the baby inside of Loki. Suddenly free of his hold, she reached in and grabbed the child just as the force field fell and life slipped from Loki’s body. The healers ran forward to work on the prince, as Frigga grabbed the baby to tend to the child.

And Sif just stood there and looked at the lifeless body of Loki. She could hear Thor frantically trying to get into the locked room having heard the ruckus from the inside. Her white gown was covered in blood. Her heart still beating wildly having had such powerful magic work through her.

For those long-lasting moments, she felt Loki’s essence radiate through her. She felt every bit of sorrow he’s felt in his life. The abandonment of his family. The love he held for Frigga. The respect he held for Odin. The freedom he felt in Asgard.

The desire he had not only to have Thor to be Thor’s.

It was then that she decided. If Loki would make it through this, if Loki would somehow find the will to live again, she would do everything in her power to keep him and the child he was willing to die for…

Safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more. I want to finish all my stories so expect some more posts in the coming months for Imp, Blurred Lines, Pen Pals and Hero Complex
> 
> I love comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different from my other stories in that it's kind of violent sex and not on Earth so I am interested in what people think. Comments please!


End file.
